Tidak
by mrlyn.kaze
Summary: Berkat kata-kata Tidak dari Sasuke,Naruto jadi bingung dengan otaknya yang sekarang penuh dengan kata-kata tidak.. Oneshot!Sangat pendek!


**Tidak!**

**Naruto,masih punya Kishi-sensei**

**SasuNaru**

**Rate:T**

**Hallo~cerita ini sebenarnya aku buat cuma untuk iseng-iseng aja..**

**Mengisi waktu luang..**

**Ok,langsung aja..**

**...**

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Apa aku lucu?"

"Hn"

"Apa aku imut?"

"Hn"

"Apa aku keren?"

"Hn"

"Apa aku menyenangkan?"

"Hn"

"Apa aku Konyol ?"

"Hn"

"Apa aku sexy?"

"Hn"

"Apa..kau suka padaku,atau special bagimu?"

"Tidak"

...

DEG

...

Naruto,seorang pemuda yang biasanya ceria dan menebar senyum dimana-mana,  
sekarang tampak berjalan terhuyun.  
Sebuah kata _'tidak' _dari Sasuke,tadi berhasil menusuk  
hati Naruto sampai kebagian dalam dan sukses membuat Naruto galau.

"Tadaima"

"Naruto,sudah pulang ya~tumben hari ini cepat,gak ada ekskul?"

"..."

"Ibu mau membeli ramen dulu di dekat sini,Naru mau gak?"

"Tidak"

"Eh?"Kushina melongo melihat sang anak semata wayangnya yang sudah dicap sebagai pecinta ramen ini,  
tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tabu mengenai ramen.  
Naruto tidak pernah nihil makan ramen,  
namun sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba ia tidak mau?

"Na-"kata-kata Kushina terhenti ketika sang anak telah memasuki kamar dengan membanting pintu.  
Kushina ingin mengajaknya bicara,namun ia tak ingin mengganggu Naruto.  
Mungkin sekarang ia sedang ingin sendirian.  
Dengan sebuah teriakkan yang tak dijawab,Kushina berjalan keluar rumah,segera ingin membeli ramen yang ingin ia cicipi.  
Ya,Kushina dan Naruto memiliki makes yang sama,yaitu ramen.

"Tidak...si teme itu!"Naruto dikamar tampak kesal dengan hp yang di genggamnya bertuliskan name kontak  
Sasuke teme,Ia terus menatap langit kamarnya yang dilukis oleh sang ayah bergambar rubah kecil yang imut.  
Ia menatap dinding itu lama.

"Naruto!"

"..."

"Makan yuk!"ajak Kushina dari ruang makan.  
Dengan cepat Naruto turun dari kamarnya,menuju ruang makan.  
Perutnya yang lapar itulah sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto turun dengan cepat menuju meja makan.

"Lho?Ramen baru,kaa-san?"

"Ya,belum pernah kaa-san coba baru"

"Cuma satu?"Punyaku mana?"

"Lho,katanya gak mau"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kau sendiri Naru,tadi kaa-san tanya,kau bilang _tidak_ mau.  
Masa lupa sih?Baru beberapa menit yang lalu lho"

"?"

"Sudah,kaa-san bagi dhe"

"A..arigato kaa-san".Naruto terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Kushina tadi,ia benar-benar tak ingat telah mengatakan kata tidak untuk sebuah ramen yang jelas-jelas merupakan makanan yang paling ia sukai.

...

skip time

...

"Ngantuk~"

"Ohayo,Naruto!"

"Lee?"

"Lesu?Ada apa?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok"

"Naruto~"

"Sakura-chan"

"Udah ngerjain PR Azuma-sensei belum?"

"Udah"

"Pinjam donk"

"Tidak"

"Pelit.!Hmph"

"Eh?Sa..Sakura-chan!"

"Barusan kau bilang tidak lho Nar,padahal Sakura kan cewek idaman-mu"lirik Kiba

"A..Aku bilang tidak?Argh,kenapa kata-kata tidak lagi sih!"

"Hah,Naruto~"hela kawan-kawan Naruto melihat ada yang aneh dari temannnya.  
Bel berbunyi,saatnya masuk kelas.

"Baiklah,tugas kemarin dikumpul!"

"..."

"Naruto,kamu yang biasa gak buat,apa sudah dibuat sekarang?"

"Tidak"

"Bagus,silahkan berdiri di depan kelas"

"Bu..bukan sensei,makhsudku,aku bu-"

"Lalu,dimana bukumu?"

"Ak..aku gak bawa..Tapi aku buat kok sensei!Suer"

"Tidak ada alasan,Uzumaki,berdiri!"

"Cih"

"..."

"Ini gara-gara teme itu!"batin Naruto.  
Pelajaran kembali dimulai,Naruto masih berdiri didepan kelas dan hanya bergumam sambil mengeluarkan deathglare.

...

skip time

...

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi,Naruto dan kawan-kawan,seperti biasa,bermain permainan yang mereka ciptakan,'antara tidak dan iya'.Ada Naru,Kiba,Lee,Shika,Choji,dan Sai.  
Permainan ini,seseorang harus menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur.

"Jadi,aku dulu yang mulai?"

"Ya""

"Shika,apa sewaktu tidur kau suka ngences?"

"Apa harus kujawab?"

"Iya donk,jangan sok innocent,Shika!Bilang aja kalau kau gak mau mengakuinya~"

"Hah~Mendoksei"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Ya"

"Hahahahahahaha,tak disangka,ternyata Shika!"

"Lanjut,aku lagi"protes Shika,menatap Lee dengan horror

"Lee,kau hebat dalam olahraga,apa kau berguru dengan olahragawan?"

"Tidak,aku hanya berguru pada diriku sendiri"

"Oh"

"Gak seru ah Shika!"

"Em..Sai!Kau senyum-senyum sendiri,apa kau waras?"

"Aku waras"

"Benar?"

"Tentu,kalau aku gila,harusnya aku gak disini"senyum Sai

"..."

"Kiba,kau bau anjing"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan Sai!"

"Hahahha''

"Sudah ah,kau pas aja dhe Sai!Kesel kau senyum-senyum melulu"protes Kiba

"Kalau gitu,biar aku yang tanya KIba,apa kau siluman anjing?"

"Choji,pertanyaan itu yang benar sedikit donk!"

"Bisa saja kau itu sebenarnya siluman anjing kan"mendengar pernyataan dari Choji,Kiba,dll sweetdrop

"Naru!"

"ya?"

"Kau normal gak?"

"Tidak"

hening...

hening...

hening...

"Eh!"

"A..Apa?"

"Kau..tidak normal?"

"A..Aku normal!Normal!"

"Tapi tadi.."

"Apa aku bilang tidak lagi?"

"Em"sontak Kiba dan teman-teman mengangguk,Naruto bingung.

"Dobe"

"Te..Teme?Kenapa kau ada di kelasku?"

"Hn,ikut aku sebentar "

"Kemana?Aku lagi bermain"

"Ho..Jadi bermain lebih penting daripada bersama-ku?"

"Bu..Bukan gitu sih"

"Hn"Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto,berjalan keluar kelas dan ditatapi Kiba,dll dengan tatapan bingung.  
Tanpa Naruto,Kiba,dll melanjutkan permainan tadi.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat,yang ditarik hanya diam,pikirannya sudah membayangkan jika Sasuke kali ini marah atau kesal,mengingat dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan sang Uchiha hari ini dan Naruto yang biasa mencari Sasuke,hari ini seperti tak peduli dengan Sasuke.  
Sesampainya di atap,Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto,dan menatapnya dengan tajam.  
Tanpa sepengetahuan Naru,Sasuke mengunci pintu yang merupakan jalur akses in-out bagi murid-murid sekolah itu menikmati atap sekolah.*gak tau dhe dapet dari mana tuh kunci,yah..namanya juga Uchiha*

"Dobe,kenapa kau tak mencariku hari ini?"

"Kau juga tak mencariku"balas Naruto

"Kau ini"

"..."

"Lagi pula,kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tak mencintaiku"

"..."

"..."

"Aku..Bukannya aku tak mencintaimu"

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya,membuat Naruto bingung.

"A..Aku mencintaimu"

"Kok liatnya ke arah tembok..Kau suka pada tembok itu?"

"Bu-"

"Sasu-"

"Bodoh!"

"Aaa~Sasuke,mukamu merah~"

"Lalu?"

"Kau malu ya~"

"Gak"

"Hahahaha..Teme lucu dhe"

"Cih,kau akan membayarnya nanti malam,Dobe"

"Eh?"

"Hn"Sasuke menyeringai

"Ga..Gara-gara kau itu,aku jadi selalu berkata tidak,membayangakan kata-katamu yang pedas.  
Otakku penuh dengan kata-kata tidak"

"Em..itu berati kau terus memikirkanku Dobe"Sasuke,tampa aba-aba langsung mencium Naruto,dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..let's thinking!

**Review ya!**

**Maaf GAje!  
**


End file.
